deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanan Jarrus vs Savage Opress
Kanan Jarrus vs Savage Opress 'is another episode of ZombieSlayer23's Death Battles. It pits both Kanan and Savage from Star Wars. Description ''2 force-wielders that have had massive injuries in the past and a pretty bad backstory will fight in the heat of the moment! They both even have relationships (One good, one bad) with Darth Maul. Who will win? The Jedi Knight or the Sith Apprentice? Interlude Romn: '''Maul has beaten both of these Force-Weilders, but they appear stronger then they look. Bad backstories or not, these 2 are not people you want to mess with. Zombie: Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight. Romn: Savage Opress, Brother of Darth Maul. Zombie: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Kanan Romn: This Jedi has been through a lot! Trained by Luminara Unduli, Kanan Jarrus was a pretty good padawan. Until the Clone Wars, that's when Luminara died and Kanan was forced to live on his own. He lived long enough to the Stormtrooper Era, where Kanan found Hera Syndulla. He found the wrong in the Empire and wanted to make a change about it. Zombie: One by one they recruited their future Ghost Crew. Chopper, a Droid that used to be working for the Empire. Garazeb Orrelious, one of the last Lasat alive. Sabine Wren, a Mandalorian. Ezra Bridger, Jedi Padawan. Kanan has fought a lot of things alongside his crew. Him and Ezra even managed to stand against Darth Vader, both of the jedi knocking an AT-ST on Vader. However, Vader survived the crash. Kanan has even taken down The Grand Inquisitor, which is pretty impressive. '' Romn: '''Kanan even teamed up with Darth Maul once to take down the other Inquisitors, but Maul quickly blinded Kanan with his lightsaber when Maul had the chance. That was the last thing Kanan saw, he would never see again. Until the Bendu taught him to see through the force. Kanan was distant from the crew at first after he was blinded, but after saving Ezra, he grew stronger with the force and grew more close with the Ghost Crew.' Zombie: Kanan may appear like someone not to mess with, that's true. However, just like Savage, he has some weaknesses. Kanan is not good with brute strength attacking him. 1 Jedi Temple Guard was enough to take Kanan down. That may seem like a major outligher, but that is only once that Kanan has failed pretty bad. Kanan Jarrus is stronger then he looks. Bendu: KANAN JARRUS.... JEDI KNIGHT. I AM THE ONE IN THE MIDDLE. THE BENDU. Savage Romn: Savage Oppress is not the Sith you want to mess with. Brute strength, pretty darn good acrobatics, and some pretty strong force powers. The force is strong with this Sith! Zombie: ''Savage Opress lived in an ordinary village with his kind. Until one day, Asajj Ventress came to that home planet in search of a padawan. Their were trials to see who the best padawan would be, and Savage Oppress came out on top. His final trial was too murder won of his friends, which he ended up doing. Brutal.'' Romn: '''Savage was then trained by Ventress, until Count Dooku took him as his padawan. He travels all over the place! However, Savage was not amused by Dooku. If Savage failed a mission or something like that, Dooku would punish Savage by electrifying him. Savage ended up running away after one fight. It was a free for all between Savage, Dooku, and Ventress. Savage turned on both of his masters and ended up getting chased by Anakin and Obi Wan. The slippery little Sith got away.' '''Zombie: ''Savage went to the Nightsisters to help, which they told him he had a brother.... Darth Maul. Savage found Maul in a terrifying shape from Obi Wan, so the Nightsisters helped Maul to come back to his mental state. Maul and Savage worked great as a team, taking down jedi by jedi by brute force and lightsabers. They nearly killed Obi Wan, lost a few arms and legs. But still, they nearly killed him. ''' Romn: '''Savage met his end when going to Darth Sidious. Him and Maul had an epic duel against the great sith, but unfortunately while Maul was unconscious, Sidious stabbed Savage to death. Maul tried to avenge his brother, but was tortured and sent to the Sith Temple, where Ezra Bridger freed him.' '''Zombie: ''Poor Maul. Lost his family and brother. Savage met his end, but he went down fighting.' '''Maul: '''Brother....' '''Savage: ''Brother, I am an unworthy apprentice. I'm not like you. I never was.'' *'''Savage turns to ash*''' Intermission Zombie: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all. Romn: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Shocktrooper: Sir! Rebel scum are in the area! What should we do? The shocktrooper waits for his master's approval. Sidious: We call some special guests. Destroy them all. Shocktrooper: Yes sir! Location: (Star Wars) Lothal, Middle of city. Every swing of the blade made a Stormtrooper drop to the floor every second. Kanan Jarrus swung his lightsaber like a noble Jedi Knight and killed several Stormtroopers. Ezra Bridger fought alongside him, taking down Stormtroopers as well. Before Kanan could blink, out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Ezra Bridger was forced into a pipe, faster than a cheetah at it's top speed, knocking the young padawan out cold. Kanan: Ezra! Kanan turned just in time to dodge a swing of a red-colored lightsaber. Kanan flipped backwards and faced his enemy. It was none other then Savage Opress. Savage: Perhaps you will be more of a fight then I expected. No matter, I will take you down like the other Jedi that I have dealt with. Kanan activated his lightsaber and glared at the Sith. Kanan: I don't think so pal! FIGHT! ''' (''Cues - ''MGR: Revengeance Vocal Tracks - The Hot Wind Blowing, 0:45 - 2:10) Savage threw his lightsaber at Kanan before Kanan even knew the fight had started. Kanan dodged the lightsaber, the blade nearly grazing Kanan's cheek. Kanan somehow dodged the blade, but before the Jedi knew it the lightsaber was swinging at Kanan from behind. Kanan used the force to push the lightsaber to his right, the lightsaber swinging madly back at Savage. Savage grabbed his blade, but before he knew it Kanan had kicked him in the gut. Savage decided to punch Kanan in the face, making a blur appear in Kanan's vision. Kanan quickly swung his lightsaber multiple times at Savage, but each swing was deflected by the opponent's blade. Savage eventually forced Kanan hard enough that the Jedi was thrown to the top of one of the buildings. Kanan quickly got up, but Savage was already on the roof. The 2 exchanged blows from their blade, before Savage rammed Kanan backwards with his shoulder. Their was a fair distance between the 2, giving Kanan the chance to pull out his blaster and shoot at Savage. Savage started running at Kanan deflecting each shot by spinning his blade. Before Savage reached Kanan, the Sith had been shot in the shoulder. Savage brushed off the pain and continued charging at Kanan. Before Kanan knew it, Savage has kicked Kanan's lightsaber out of his hand and Axe-Kicked Kanan into the ground. This gave Savage the chance to grab Kanan's head and throw it to the ground. Kanan slammed into the ground, not wanting to get up, but his life depended on it. Kanan kicked himself up and forced his lightsaber into his hands. Savage had reached the ground by the time Kanan had gotten his lightsaber, and at the same time Savage's lightsaber struck Kanan's lightsaber. Their was a lock of lightsabers for a while. Kanan: '''You're going down. Savage: Don't be too confident about that. Savage eventually won the exchange and forced Kanan into a frozen pond. CRACK! The ice started to shatter, but Kanan slowly got up. Savage forced himself onto the pond as well, cracking the ice even more. Kanan realized Savage's weight would be enough to shatter the ice. Kanan forced a nearby medium-sized rock and hurled it at Savage. Kanan: Think fast. Savage grabbed the rock with his bare fist and started to laugh. Savage: Enough playtime. CRAAAACK! The ice shattered beneath Savage, forcing the Sith to plunge into the cold water. Luckily, one of Savage's hands grabbed the tip of the ice. However, Kanan forced the hand off the ice and watched as Savage pounded the ice from below. Kanan smirked, but it slowly disappeared as Savage's lightsaber activated from below the ice. Savage formed a circle from below and burst out of the water, looking more mad then ever. Savage: WHEN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO LEARN TO GIVE UP?!?! Savage, with all of his might, force pushed Kanan. The impact sent Kanan flying over one of the buildings and crashing into one of the Speeder Bikes. Kanan: I could use one of these about now. ''' Kanan put his foot on the motor and started to speed past the citizens of Lothal. Kanan heard screams behind him, making Kanan turn around. Of course the sith was chasing Kanan. Kanan quickly pulled out his blaster and started firing at Savage. Savage deflected all the shots with his lightsaber, making one of the deflected shots shoot the engine of the Speeder Bikes. Before the Bike could explode, Kanan leaped out of the vehicle and watched it explode. Kanan slowly got up, expecting Savage to murder him. But the sith was still running at Kanan, at least 50 feet away. Kanan took this as his chance to shoot multiple blasts at Savage once more. But the sith only deflected the shots and got closer to Kanan. Kanan had very few options left. Kanan had an idea. The jedi slowly forced the broken pieces of the Speeder Bike and, with all of his might, forced them into Savage. The sith's eyes opened wide before the bike slammed into Savage's gut and toppled onto the ground. Kanan grabbed a Thermal Detonator and threw it at the toppled sith. '''BEEP! Savage kicked the grenade back to Kanan, but the Jedi only forced it back to Savage. BEEP! It was basically a game of tennis, but the "tennis ball" was the grenade. But this tennis match had both opponent's lives on the line. BEEP! With one last push from the force, Kanan knocked the Detonator into Savage's grasp. BOOM! Fire erupted around the scene, except Kanan was walking away from the fire. Kanan: Better get back to the Ghost before-''' '''???: ''ARGHHHHHH!!!'' Savage erupts from the fire, looking more mad then ever. Savage: I will enjoy this! '' (Cues - Theme of Savage Opress - 1:20 - End of Song) '' Savage brutally kicks the Jedi in the head, forcing the Jedi to smash into the ground. Savage then lifts Kanan up with one hand and throws Kanan into a pipeline. Kanan started to loose his consciousness, but before he could fight it off, excruciating pain erupted through the Jedi's chest. Kanan looked down to his chest, revealing several small holes through his chest. Savage's horns had pierced Kanan's chest. Kanan knew it was over for him. Kanan knew he couldn't say good bye to the Ghost Crew. What would they think... Would would Ezra think? Kanan: It may be over for me.... But it is also over for you. ' Kanan grabbed another Thermal Detonator and hurled it at Savage. The grenade started beeping, but Savage smirked and kicked the grenade back to Kanan. Savage: ''Nice try, Jedi. Savage activated his double lightsaber and hurled it at Kanan. The last thing Kanan saw was the lightsaber, inches away from Kanan, and a Detonator exploding in the Jedi's face. Kanan's last thought was Ezra, and how the young Padawan would now be "The Last Jedi". He was ready. And just like that, it was lights out for Kanan. '''K.O Conclusion Romn: I liked that Jedi. Too bad he died at a young-ish age. Zombie: This wasn't really a close fight. Savage had every advantage, the only advantage Kanan had was he was smarted and had a higher intelligence. '' Romn: '''Savage was stronger, able to kill a Jedi just by smashing a pole into a young padawans gut. He could also take on Anakin and Obi Wan at once and almost kill them. They are some of the most powerful Jedi ever! ' Zombie: Savage is also stronger in the force then Kanan. Kanan was never properly trained by his master, since she died in the Clone Wars. However, because of that, Kanan wasn't as powerful as he could be in the force. Savage has forced a giant Jedi Ship off a cliff, which is a serious advantage. The heaviest thing Kanan has toppled over with the force was an AT-ST, and he had help from Ezra. This is a feat that Savage could easily overcome on his own. Romn: It's just a matter of time before the rest of the Jedi are wiped out too. And just like that, it was lights out for Kanan Jarrus. Zombie: The winner, is Savage Opress.Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Star Wars' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles